lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillian Rice
Unnamed ex-husband |path = Serial murder facilitator Statutory rapist Ephebophile Harasser |status = Imprisoned |playedby = Laura Leighton |first = "Responsible" }} Lillian Rice is a woman who allowed her daughter Becca to drink alcohol, provided beer for her and her friends for their parties, and started having sex with her daughter's classmate Jordan. History When Lillian gets home from shopping she finds Detectives Stabler and Benson questioning Becca and Jordan. When she finds out that there was a party where alcohol was served she pretends to not know anything about the party and feigns shock and outrage. When she discovers that a girl named Melanie Tamkin died at the party she asks her daughter what happened but Becca claims to have never been at the party. Later on when Stabler comes to question Becca again Lillian tries to flirt with him and brings him to Becca's room, Becca says she doesn't know where the kids are partying but eventually says she heard them talking about partying at Luke's house. When the detectives go looking for Jordan they hear from his mother that he is being tutored by Becca but when Becca sees them, she tells them Jordan isn't supposed to be with her that day, when they walk in the house they hear noises coming from Lillian's room and discover that she is having sex with Jordan much to Becca's dismay. She and Jordan are then arrested. When Benson interrogates her Lillian tries to question Benson's love life, She then tells Benson that when she was 17 the got pregnant with Becca and that her husband left her for his younger secretary and that she at first was angry but decided if he can date a younger woman than she can date a younger boy but Benson still reprimands her for it. When Benson says she's competing with her daughter Becca, Lillian claims that she would never hurt Becca and that she did't wan't her and Jordan to be caught but claims that she and Jordan care about each other. When Benson asks her why she gave him alcohol Lillian asks for a lawyer. At trial Lillian pleads not guilty on all charges and is released on her own recognizance, but is ordered to stay away from minors except for her daughter. When they hear that Becca drinks heavily, Stabler visits Lillian and discovers her daughter drinking, Lillian is arrested and Becca is brought to the hospital. Lillian tries to claim that Becca picked up her drink by accident, but when Becca is sober at the hospital, she reveals that she started drinking when she was 12 and that when her mom caught her, she allowed Becca to drink and that started drinking together, Becca also reveals that she only became popular when her mom gave the other kids alcohol and that she served alcohol the night Tamkin died, and the night Jordan and his friend Reagan died in a car accident. At trial, Lillian's attorney tries to claim that Becca is a liar, while at Novak's office Lillian claims that Becca is a troubled girl and that she exaggerated her drinking, when Casey reminds her Becca is in rehab Lillian rebuffs her. When Warner reveals how much damage Becca's brain and body suffered from the alcohol abuse Lillian confess to the court that she bought the alcohol for the party Tamkin died and gave Jordan alcohol the night he and Reagan died. She then apologizes to her daughter and claims that she only wanted to help her daughter make friends. Lillian was sentenced to five years in prison for three counts of criminally negligent homicide and Becca is now in rehab. : "Responsible"). Known Victims *2007: **January 7: Melanie Tamkin **January 11: The car crash : ***Jordan Owens ***Reagan Michaels Category:Facilitators Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Criminals Category:Ephebophiles Category:Harassers Category:Imprisoned Characters